Perfectly Plausible
by thatlittleone
Summary: In a world where there are zombies, who says there can't be ghosts too? It's not that far out of the realm of possibilty is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Perfectly Plausible**

_As promised, more In The Flesh! Kieren/Rick of course. I'd call it an AU but as we don't know what happened after the last episode it could well happen. _

**Alas, once more i must tell you that i do not own it. Would that i did.**

Kieren is not entirely sure what woke him at first, a glance at the clock next to his bed tells him it's not yet gone 3 and then his eyes adjust to the darkness and he spots the figure at the end of his bed.

"Ren."

He knows that voice. He hears it in his dreams, in his nightmares, in his unguarded moments.

_"rick?" _he manages to breath out.

"Yeah. I don't...i don't-"

"hold on" there is a sudden flurry of movement as Kieren scrambles to reach his lamp, almost knocking it over, and then there is light. A warm orange glow that leaves everything in the room blurred at the edges.

Both boys are silent for a moment as their eyes meet.

"How are you here?" Kieren is the first to break it.

"I wanted to see you. I remember...not much else, but that. The last thing i remember: I just wanted to see you."

"And here you are." he tilts his head slightly, questioning, "are you real?"

Rick huffs out a laugh at that and it's been so long since he heard it that Kieren finds there are tears in his eyes.

"I think so yeah. Feel real anyway. Still dead though." he shuffles his feet for a moment, a sure sign that he has something to say but doesn't think Kieren will want to hear it. "My dad?"

"dead." is the short reply.

"Oh. I was thinkin' that was why i was back, get revenge and all that."

"Bit late now. If it helps i went round there and yelled at him just before."

"You? Kieren Walker? stood up to my dad?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I was angry, livid. He killed you and then he- he _dumped you_ on our doorstep! Like you were...like you didn't mean-" a sob cut that sentence short and Kieren found he couldn't go on as the memories of that day came back to him.

"_Ren."_

Then the dam broke and the tears flowed more freely then they'd done since that fateful day and he was cold. This time though, this time a pair of arms wrapped around him and Rick was there, whispering nonsense into his hair. Holding him close as he climbed onto the bed with him.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm so, so, sorry. I shouldn'ta left- i should never have left."

"Don't Rick." Kieren clutched at the arms around him, trying to offer some comfort in return, "just don't. _please?"_

Time could have stopped at that moment for all the boys would have noticed; the surrounding dark, the light rain against the window (but of course it has to be raining when the dead have risen, it's only fitting), the night moving on outside and Kieren unaware of it as he lies there in Rick's arms, the tears drying as he slowly falls asleep once more.


	2. 2 Out of 3 Ain't Bad

Kieren awakes the next day thinking that it was all a dream and breathing a sigh of relief when he finds Rick still there, face peaceful. He decides that a lie in would be perfectly acceptable.

Jem knocks on his door a few hours later, interrupting the quiet conversation he and Rick had been engaging in. They both freeze; wondering how they'll explain this away.

"Might as well get it over with." rick mumbles into his ear.

"yeah. Come in."

"You alright?" she asks as she pokes her head around the door, "who were you talking to?"

"I don't think she can see me." Rick adds helpfully from where he's lurking just behind his shoulder.

"Rick."

"oh, okay, good." the sympathetic look Jem is currently shooting in his direction is a very familiar one, if a little misplaced at this exact moment. Not that she would be aware of that, apparently. "Are you gonna visit his grave this morning?"

It's a Tuesday, he would normally (he goes everyday, not like he's got anything else to do) but Rick's here, _right here_ lingering beside him and frowning at Jem's inattention. Kieren glances at him, silently questioning and Rick finally looks back at him

"Why not?"

Realising that the pause may have gone on for a little too long Kieren finally answers: "yeah."

"You want company?"

"Nah, Think i can manage."

"alright, if you're sure?" she doesn't look like she believes him, but then she did just walk in on him talking to himself so Kieren supposes she has every right.

"Don't worry. It'll be nice to spend a bit of time alone." He smiles at her in what he hopes is a reassuring matter and tries not to be too obvious when he glances at Rick.


End file.
